This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for machine processing of shrimp and similar articles requiring shucking, or peeling. More particularly, this invention concerns an improved shrimp peeler machine devised for meeting the varying requirements of processing different sizes and types of shrimp. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the presently preferred embodiment; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes therein with respect to details may be made without departing from the essential features involved.
One of the problem areas for shrimp processing machine manufacturers is to serve the area including the waters of the Pacific Northwest and Alaska. In these waters, there are shrimp of varying sizes and types, all of commercial value if economically processed. For many years, hand peeling was required because of the variations in the size and character of these creatures, and generally because of the difficulties of achieving uniform peeling with prior types of mechanical peelers. Such processing made the product extremely expensive on the market.
A broad object of this invention therefore, is to device an improved shrimp peeling machine and more particularly, an improved shrimp peeling and polishing machine wherein the rough shucking or peeling operation occurs in one stage of the machine and the final polishing or cleaning in a succeeding stage.
A further object is to devise an improved, fully mechanized system for peeling of shrimp rapidly in large quantities adapted to be operated in conjunction with means for preliminary cooking and infeed conveyor apparatus
Still another object is to devise a versatile and readily adjustable peeler machine which will perform either or both rough peeling or shucking and/or polishing of the shrimp, utilizing and extending the teachings of Bullock patent application Ser. No. 195,192, filed Nov. 3, 1971, entitled SHRIMP CLEANING MACHINE, since matured into U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,877. More specifically the invention provides for conjoint adjustability of sets of peeler rolls and associated peeler bars, both as to average nip spacing or clearance and as to the amount and direction of taper of the nips lengthwise of the peeler rolls. Accordingly, changeover adjustments in the machine may be made quickly to suit the requirements of different sizes or types of shrimp encountered at different times.
Simplicity of servicing and ready accessibility of all portions of the machine for inspection, cleaning and repairs with minimum dismantling represent further objectives hereof.
Another broad object hereof is to devise a relatively compact system for processing of shrimp and the like requiring a relatively small amount of floor space for the production capacity attainable with the machine.